rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yang Xiao Long/@comment-31903320-20170504032354/@comment-4010415-20170504112539
@Demonics Yeah, they initially said 6-8 months, but then Miles and Kerry went back and said "Nevermind that, it's an unknown amount of time" because setting a specific amount of time can lead to inconsistencies in the writing. @The rest of the topic Like I've said before, it would've been better if there wasn't much of a timeskip at all between volumes 3 and 4. Volume 4 would've been better spent if it had gone like this, with a timeskip between volumes 4 and 5: * RNJR is still on Sanus, getting close to the coast so they can head over to Anima. Then, they do go to Anima, and they make it up to some point before they reach Oniyuri. The show actually takes time to show them dealing with their grief, fighting Grimm, learning to be better at fighting, and growing as characters. Volume 5 picks up where RNJR is about to get to Oniyuri. * Blake is still on Sanus, traveling along to a different port than RNJR, one that'll give her a better course to Menagerie. She discovers Sun is following her. Blake and Sun are our real window to the areas outside the kingdoms on Sanus, which is why we won't watch RNJR on Sanus for very long. While traveling, Blake and Sun encounter discrimination for being Faunus. Perhaps Sun is used to being inside kingdoms, especially the capital cities, so he's not used to this level of discrimination and maybe wasn't even aware of it. In the end, they reach the port town. Volume 5 picks up with them arriving in Menagerie. * Weiss is, of course, at home in Atlas. Since they don't have to rush toward Weiss leaving home for Mistral in this imaginary version of volume 4, we actually get to spend time seeing Weiss' family more and how they all interact with each other. Perhaps we would even get to see her mother. Jacques tells Weiss about the charity ball he is planning, maybe we see a moment of her practicing. Volume 5 picks up with the charity ball or shortly before it. * Yang is, of course, at home in Patch. We spend a little more time seeing her dealing with her depression and PTSD, so her recovery doesn't feel so rushed. We also see her learning how to live with one arm and spending time with Tai. At the end of volume 4, we get the stuff that happened in Family, maybe with Yang even looking at a photo of Ruby, to help better illustrate that one of her reasons for deciding to put the prosthetic on is because she's caused a situation where no one is searching for Ruby. She puts the prosthetic on. Volume 5 picks up with Yang training with Tai, and it's expressed that these training sessions have been going on for a while. * Introduce Oscar. In this version of volume 4, there's more time before Oscar has to get to Mistral, so they don't have to have his change of heart be so sudden and rushed. I'm hoping they'll still show Yang's PTSD affecting her because PTSD has its ups and downs, and while someone who has PTSD can appear to be recovered from it, it's just one of those times where they're having an Up, having a good day with it.